testbookfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarves
The Dwarves, or Svartalfar, as they sometimes refer to themselves are an ancient race who legend says were carved from the bedrock of the world. Dwarves are as hard as steel and as unyielding as stone in the face of their enemies. They are stubborn, standing firm in the face of even the greatest of foes. Dwarves are capable of taking all of the punishment that their foes can dish out and more. Dwarves value their ancestral traditions greatly, and will fight to the last to defend their ancestral homes. Dwarves value their clan ties and ancestry greatly, and deeply respect the clan elders. Dwarves honor the long-dead founders of their clans and ancestral heroes, and are proud of the achievements of their ancestors. Dwarves greatly honor ancestral weaponry and armor, treating such artifacts with great respect. When a Dwarf dies their bodies will slowly turn to stone after several days. Called Dwarf Stone, it is nearly unbreakable and a source of great pride among the Dwarves. The bodies of the Fallen are propped in a standing position so that when their bodies harden they appear as statues, ready for battle. The Dwarves believe that the Fallen will return to life to fight in beside their Gods during Ragnarok. Dwarves are the most pious of all races, seeking guidance from their Dwarf Gods far more than any other race. Dwarves look to the divine for guidance, hope and inspiration in the toughest of times. All dwarven communities have grand, stone temples to the Gods, and all but a few dwarves are pious followers of the Gods. Dwarves have a famous saying; "never forget a grudge". This saying explains their attitude towards those who wrong them. Dwarves can hold grudges against individuals or entire races. The dwarves absolutely hate orcs, giants and goblins, who have wronged them many times over the ages of the world. Though dwarves do not get on well with elves, they do not hate them. Dwarves and elves have, on many occasions, united against common foes. Even so, few dwarves form friendships with elves, thinking them haughty or foolish. Dwarves love gold and jewels more than anything else, guarding such treasures with their lives. Dwarves have a fierce and jealous love of precious metals, jewels and artifacts fashioned with skill. Though dwarves are the least magical of all races, they make up for their lack of magic with their ability to craft with a skill that only the most skilled elves can match. Dwarves consider it to be the greatest honor and a sign of the deepest loyalty to stand beside a friend in battle or to protect them from harm. Dwarves honor those who have died protecting others from harm. Dwarves are among the staunchest of bastions against the darkness, unyielding in the face of the mightiest of evils. Physical Qualities Dwarves can range from 4½ to 5½ feet tall, they are very broad and typically weigh more as an adult human. Dwarves have the same range of complexions, eye and hair colors as humans, though Mountain Dwarves are usually more pale with ruddy skin tones and dark hair. Male dwarves have long beards which they plat into elaborate patterns with gold beads. Females instead plat their hair (with similar gold beads) to show clan and ancestry. Females are considered an adult when they can tie their hair under their chins. Dwarves take great pride in the craftsmanship of their weapons and armor, which are generally decorated with gold, jewels, intricate patterns, and magical runes. Dwarves mature at about the same rate as humans do, but live for 200 years or more, and remain vigorous for all but the last years of their lives. Venerable dwarves have been known to live for more than 350 years. Lore According to Jarl Baldor Deathkettle First Golden Age “Dwarf Lore states that the first Dwarf created by the Gods was Motsognir. He was carved out of solid stone from the heart of the world. Legend says he was eight feet tall with a flame red beard, some legends say its beard was actual flame, and that he could control stone with his mind.” “Motsognir burrowed to the center of the world and with the help of the gods, built the great city of Holy Agartha that would become the seat of the Dwarf Empire. After seeing how powerful he was, the Gods decided to make all other dwarves less. That is why we are short and broad.” “The second dwarf carved was Durinn the Mighty, who would later unify the Clans under one banner and create the Great Dwarf Empire.” "Originally there were eight dwarf clans, each with their own king, that were unified by Durinn. It is a matter of great dwarf pride that Durinn was able to unify the clans without bloodshed.” “The symbol of the new Empire was the AEgishjalmr. It’s eight spears radiating out from a central point, representing the clans’ unification and defense of the new Empire. It is known in the Common tongue as the Helm of Awe. It also became the name of the crown of the Emperor. Legend says that whoever looks upon the Emperor’s Helm becomes paralyzed with fear.” “Except for the occasional war with the Giants, those days were ones of prosperity for the dwarves as the Gods walked among us and we grew into a powerful nation. Many consider this the First Golden Age. With the help of the Gods, the first Rune Lords created the great Portal Stones that connected all of the major dwarf cities. It was also in those times that the legendary Rune Smith Dvalin Swordforger taught the famous smiths the Sons of Ivaldi his craft, and they created many marvelous things. But those days were not to last. For then came the Orcs and Muspell.” Coming of the Muspell and the First Orc War “There is a debate between dwarf scholars over which came first. Some say the Muspell were summoned by the jotun and they brought their orc slaves with them. While others believe the orcs had always been Above but it wasn’t until they discovered a way to summon the Muspell that they began trying to conquer the Empire. The Muspell are also known as Fire Giants. Or more commonly, demons.” “For a thousand years we fought the orcs and their summoned allies but it seemed as soon as we defeated one group another would appear. Eventually the Empire was hard pressed by a massive alliance of Muspell and orcs when the great Dwarf Lord Hreidmar went before the Emperor and asked for permission to lead an army to the surface to face the enemy.” “Up until this time we dwarves had only defended our fortress-cities, never leaving the safety of our underground empire. Emperor Bjorn II agreed and Hreidmar took four whole Clans Above to do battle. After nearly one hundred years of brutal fighting Hreidmar and his Clans defeated the Orc War Chief BloodFist at Trogar’s Gap and crushed the alliance. “ Second Golden Age “Seeing how the Empire was vulnerable from Above, Hreidmar petitioned the Emperor and asked that some Clans be allowed to live Above so they could protect the mountain halls from burrowing enemies. Bjorn II refused. But Hreidmar was wise and he believed living Above was the best way to protect his people. So he took the Clan Lords of the four Clans that had battled beside him and again asked the Emperor to let them leave. Again he was refused.” “With typical Dwarf stubbornness, Hreidmar did what he thought best and took his clans and left. When Emperor Bjorn II heard this he sent an army to bring Hreidmar and his Clans back, but by the time Bjorn’s army reached the surface, Hreidmar and his forces had already locked themselves inside the fortresses they had used during the last Orc war.” “Seeing no other choice Bjorn’s forces besieged the rebel fortresses. But being unaccustomed to fighting Above, Bjorn’s army was quickly routed and fled back underground. Years passed and Bjorn made several other attempts to regain the lost clans. But he was never successful. Sometime later a large army of Frost Giant arose from the south and made war with one of our cities. After much fighting it was clear the dwarves couldn’t hold out much longer. It was then Hreidmar and his people came to the aid of the besieged city and defeated the Frost Giants.” “However the battle was not won without cost, for in the final battle, the Frost Giant King Drofn killed Emperor Bjorn II in a duel before King Drofn himself was slain by Lord Hreidmar. In gratitude for saving the city, Bjorn son, and new Emperor Haldor the Sunbringer, decreed that any Dwarf who wished to live Above was allowed to do so. Emperor Haldor then established the Kingdom Above and made Hreidmar its King.” “Four other Clans chose to join Hreidmar ‘s four to keep the foundation of eight like when the Empire had been founded by Durinn and together they formed the dwarf Kingdom Above. From then on King Hreidmar became known as The Chainbreaker for breaking away from the Empire and his Clan also took on the name.” “King Hreidmar took his new Chainbreaker Clan and founded the fortress-city of Nidavellir and made it his capital. The other seven Clan Lords each founded fortress-cities of their own and each took the title of Thane. They pledged their allegiance to King Hreidmar who in turn pledged his allegiance to the Emperor. This is considered the Second Golden Age.” Crusade “The Second Golden Age lasted for over two thousand years until a great host of Orcs attacked the Empire. Now this was not any normal orc host because nearly every major Orc tribe had gathered under one War Chief to make war on the dwarves. The Kingdom lost several fortresses to the combined might of the orc tribes.” “When asked for help, Emperor Dolgathar refused to aid the Kingdom. Believing the orcs were a minor threat to the Kingdom and no threat to the Empire. But upon the sacking of a Kingdom stronghold, the orcs discovered an underground highway leading to the Empire city of Doffheim. The orcs destroyed the city and slaughtered its inhabitants.” “Now Emperor Dolgathar’s sister lived in Doffheim and upon hearing the news of its destruction, Dolgathar flew into a rage. He immediately called for a Crusade against the orcs and their vile Warlord Grug the Rotten.” “Nearly all dwarves answered his call.” “With a massive Crusade army at his back, Emperor Dolgathar met the orc hoards in an underground chamber complex called Odin’s Forrest for its massive stone pillars. Now we had the advantage fighting underground but the hoard was so immense that the outcome was uncertain. It wasn’t until Emperor Dolgathar himself met the orc Warlord and slew him in single combat that the orcs finally lost heart and were defeated.” “Seeing the ruin such a large force of orcs could bring, Dolgathar decided to continue his Crusade. So he took his army and did something no other Emperor had done before, he went Above.” “Gathering every dwarf he could along the way, Dolgathar soon amassed an enormous host the likes of which had never been see before. With his Crusade ready he made war with the orcs and destroyed each of their tribes one by one. But this was not an easy thing to do because the orcs were spread across the whole of the world and not only were there orcs to fight, but there was also the threat of goblinkind, giants, and other beasts.” “The Crusaded lasted for over one hundred years before the orcs were so hard-pressed that they were forced to do something that they had never done before; they all joined together in common cause to defeat Dolgathar and his Crusade.” “But they were not alone for they had called for help as well. The evil orc warlocks used all of their sorcerous powers and summoned legions of Muspell to aid them. With defeat looming the last of the orcs massed on the Fields of Gorthak just outside their last and greatest settlement. Their numbers, combined with the demons, where overwhelming. The now battle-hardened dwarves had never seen an army of such size before. The orcs and Muspell swarmed over the hills and fields like a living carpet.” “Undeterred, Emperor Dolgathar attacked. The battle lasted for seven days and seven nights. On dawn of the eight day we finally achieved victory, although we had suffered catastrophic losses, including Emperor Dolgathar himself.” “The orcs had been annihilated so Dolgathar became known from then on as The Orc Slayer. His two sons decided that nothing like this should ever happen again. The eldest son, Hannar Orcsbane became Emperor and decreed that a new order would be created with the sole purpose of hunting down and destroying every last orc and demon that had escaped the slaughter. And so The Imperial Order of Wardens was created with Hannar’s younger brother Finn Demonslayer named as the first High Warden.” “The Order of Wardens became primarily a demon hunting order since the orcs are all but extinct. The Wardens were very secretive and now have become a thing of legend as many don’t even believe the Order exists anymore.” “That was over five thousand years ago.” Recent History “Since then the Empire Dwarves have established their own fortresses above ground to protect their Mountain Halls and the Kingdom Dwarves spread farther out into the low lands. We have recovered from our losses so much that new Clans were formed and the Empire has grown to dominate the entire Ironband Mountain Range.” “Eventually the Dwarves of the Kingdom Above became known as the Hill Clans because many of them lived in the hills around the great mountain ranges. While the Empire Dwarves became more commonly known as the Mountain Clans because of them all living deep inside their mountains. Category:Races